Captured in Darkness
by crazyhorse08
Summary: But then I blinked and reality drove me back to the darkness that encompassed my world. AU /LaylaxSora/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! New story from me. I've had this idea in my head for a while and thought that it would be cool to write it out. It took a while, but I finally finished. **

**This story contains a lot of things I'm experimenting with so­ I apologize if you find some things that seem awkward. This is the first time writing in 1st person for me, and woo boy it's harder than I thought it would be. This story will be entirely in Layla's POV and it will be taking place in an AU setting. Because it is AU, some characters will be slightly OOC, especially Layla, but for the most part, I will not totally disregard their original characterizations.**

**I think that's all I have to say for now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **Me own Kaleido Star? Pssh. I don't even own the title to this story. My sister does :)**

* * *

"_Mommy look!"_

"_What is it Layla?"_

"_Those! Pretty."_

"_Yes, those flowers are quite beautiful. Which one's do you like?"_

"_Ummm, I like red! No…Pink! Uhh yellow?"_

_A light chuckle. _

"_Calm down honey. It's okay if you can't chose now."_

"_What's your favorite?"_

"_Hmm, let me think…Mommy… loves all the flowers."_

"_ALL of them mommy?"_

"_Yes. I love all equally because all the colors make the world beautiful in their own way. They each have their own special qualities and meanings and compliment each other. Imagine if there was no red. Purple and orange wouldn't be here or how about green? Grass just wouldn't be the same. So mommy loves all the different flowers."_

_A bright smile, eyes sparkling from the sunlight._

"_You know which one I like mommy?"_

"_So you've decided?"_

"_Mmmn. I like all because mommy likes all, but I love blue the mostest."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because it's the color of mommy's eyes."_

* * *

**_"Gooooood morning residents of Cape Mery! If you're just tuning in now, let me fill you in on our super spectacular schedule for today! First we have long time DJ master, DJ Jammy McWhammy. Next will be the gorgeous bombshell who's easier than opening a jar of pickles, Prairie Hilts! Finally, someone who we are truly honored to have today is the famous comedian, Jack Baron!"_**

The static from the radio and annoying voice of the DJ echoed throughout my room, invading my slumber. 

**_"But first, it's time for our daily weather report! Clear skies and constant sunshine today! Just look outside and smell the roses. It's going to be a perfect day!"_**

Growing tired of his nasally and overly cheerful voice fast, I lifted a heavy arm and slammed it on the desk beside my bed. 

**_"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, DJ Jammyyy McWahm-"_**

It took four tries, but I finally found the snooze button. 

I lay there, savoring the quietness of the room, free from any disturbances like annoying DJs. I remembered that I had only hit the snooze button and in a few minutes will have to listen to that crap again. 

Groaning, I felt around for the off switch, pushing it to the side till I heard a light click.

I threw the covers off my face and stretched my arms as if I was reaching for the ceiling. Hearing a satisfying crack, I plopped down on my bed and opened my eyes. 

Black. As usual.

* * *

"_Why's everyone wearing black Mommy?"_

"_Because we're at a funeral."_

"_What's a funeral?"_

_A pause._

"_Well, a funeral is when everyone gets together to see a person who is very dear to them."_

"_So like a party?"_

"_No, not a party. You see Layla, the person isn't here with us anymore. So everyone gathers to see that person one last time."_

"_Is that why everyone is sad?"_

"_Yes."_

_A moment of silence._

"_Grandma looks like she's sleeping."_

"_She does, doesn't she?"_

"_So…Grandma will never wake up?"_

"_I'm afraid not."_

"…_I don't think I like black very much."_

* * *

Getting up, I slid off the bed, placing my feet on the cold tiles. I flinched from the chilly surface and quickly walked across them on my toes. I stopped as soon as I hit the fuzzy texture of the carpet and took four steps before turning left into the bathroom. 

My feet quickly became accustomed to the freezing bathroom tiles as I stood by the sink. I grabbed the corner of the cabinet and slid my fingers up the side, index finger extended just a bit to count the shelves. 

Reaching the third shelf, I searched for my toothbrush and toothpaste. The smell and taste of mint invaded my nose and mouth as the gooey substance of the toothpaste changed into foam. 

Spitting out the toothpaste, I rinsed my mouth and cleaned my toothbrush, running my fingers over the bristles. After I was done, I carefully placed the items back where I found them.

I placed my hands under the running water, cupping them together to gather some water and splashed my face.

Finished with the bathroom I walked out, feet touching carpet floor again. I walked back to my room, opening my closet and picked out a light blue top and a white skirt. Feeling satisfied, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a snack bar from the counter and put it in my purse.

Flipping on my sunglasses and putting on my jacket, I took my walking stick and stepped outside of my apartment building.

I breathed in the fresh morning winter air, noticing that it had rained earlier this morning. 

Walking down the steps, I felt a sudden jab at my shoulder as I was pushed back. 

"Watch where you're going!" A young man's voice screamed at me before running away.

Bastard. 

* * *

_SCREEECH! _

"_Layla!"_

_A forceful push, head slammed against asphalt._

"_MOMMY!"_

_A loud, sickening thud. _

"_Watch where you're going lady!"_

_Another loud screech, the sound of an engine growing smaller as it disappeared._

_A body laid on the street, silently sleeping, covered in a dark red blanket._

* * *

Scoffing at the inconsiderate prick, I regained my balance and continued on my way. 

I walked left from my apartment, letting my feet carry me to my destination. 

It has been ten years since that day. I guess that would be considered as the turning point in my life. 

Yes, the day the world chewed me up and spat me out. That day, the world took my most treasured possessions. It tore my mother away from my hands and drove my father and I into a deep depression.

On the day of her funeral, I didn't cry. No, it wasn't that I didn't want to cry, I _couldn't_ cry. 

That day, I changed. I changed from being the clingy crybaby into a quiet and reserved child. Day after day I went to school and saw my peers playing with each other without a care. I watched them from my lonesome corner and watched with envy as they ran to their mothers with gigantic smiles plastered on their faces, all the while thinking to myself that they didn't know how cruel the world could be. 

Apparently, neither did I. 

I listened to scuffling of shoes on the concrete, the noisy and impatient honking of tardy workers, and the annoying, high pitched chatter of gossiping schoolgirls. Yep, it was going to be another oh so wonderful day. 

Loud and happy laughter soon tuned out all other noises, and I knew that I had reached the park. 

"Look Tommy! See that in the sky? It's called a rainbow! Isn't it pretty?" A woman cooed to her child. 

"Ah buu!" 

Looking toward the sky, the image of a rainbow formed in my mind. The colors merged together forming the colorful arch.

But then I blinked and reality drove me back to the darkness that encompassed my world.

* * *

_"Are you certain? Is it really true? Surely there must have been a mistake in your tests somewhere!"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hamilton. During the accident, Layla had hit her head and received major damages. It had healed tremendously for the most part, but there where injuries to the occipital lobe that we could not help with."_

"_So there isn't anything you can do?"_

_A bright and beautiful rainbow peeked out of the rain clouds. Eyes desperately engraving the image into the mind._

"_I'm very sorry Mr. Hamilton, but Layla's vision will deteriorate within a year."_

* * *

It was official. The world hated me. 

Just as I was adjusting to life without my beloved mother, the world had to pull another one on me and decided that this time they would take my eyesight too. 

Strange enough, I was calm when I heard that I was to go blind soon. 

To find that, one day, I will wake up from sleep to nothing. To never again be able to see things I've taken for granted like the wide expanse of blue skies and oceans, orange yellow sunsets, and acres of green fields filled with flowers of every color imaginable. Those were my thoughts as I was staring at the rainbow outside the hospital window, wondering, why? 

Why was it like this? 

Why did it have to be me?

Why did it have to be my eyes? 

Why did the world hate me?

But none of that mattered anymore.

Strange as it may seem, I really didn't care for my eyesight anymore because I couldn't see my mother's face anymore anyway. 

I know it sounds childish, but hey, I _was_ a child. Can you really blame me? 

Was it really _my _fault that my mind was still on my mother's death? During that time, my mother was _everything_ to me. She gave me life and I don't only mean that literally. She taught me the ways of the world and showed me the beauty that I probably would have never cared for. I was the little momma's girl that wouldn't go anywhere without her mommy. I loved life because of her. 

Then she disappeared and took my happiness with her.

Sometimes, I wished that it were me who was killed instead. Why did it have to be a person who was so beautiful and admired? But that wasn't how fate turned out to be. No, I haven't tried to kill myself by any means in case you were wondering. After all I didn't want my mother's sacrifice to have been in vain. No, my mother wouldn't have liked that at all so I kept living. 

But no one said I had to like it. 

I walked away from the park, following my instincts to my workplace. After walking the same pathway for years, _anybody_ could walk it with his or her eyes closed. 

Tapping my walking stick and stepping over the occasional trippable object, I crossed the street, listening to the beeping of the walk signal. 

Walking a few more blocks, I finally reached the building. 

As I stepped through the automatic sliding doors, I was greeted by the fake, sickeningly, sweet voice of the front receptionist. 

"Good morning to you Ms. Hamilton! Why don't you just look lovely today, but of course you look lovely _everyday_."

I cringed at the overly enthusiastic greeting and continued on my way to my office. More identical greetings were directed at me making me gag on the inside, fueling my already foul mood. It was something I had to deal with everyday; fake smiles and kiss up losers because I'm the boss's 'little girl'. No, scratch that. Because I'm the boss's 'little, _disabled_ girl'.

Ugh, this is what my life has become, a dull pattern full of mindless drones.

A colorless existence. 

Really, what did life have to offer anymore? Was there something else out there for me besides a cramped office and fake losers pitying my existence? People seem to think so and I can't help but laugh at their optimism. The world has screwed me over more times than I can count and I know that one day it's going to screw them over t- 

**_CRASH!_**

My thoughts were disrupted as a large mass sent me sprawling on my back to the floor, sounds of glass bottles shattering around me. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, a body landed on me as I started to sit up, sending me on my back again. 

I groaned, head hurting from the impact, and arms and legs rendered immobile by the person currently sprawled against me.

I said it before and I'll say it again, the world _hates_ me.

* * *

**A/N: Like always, comments and criticism are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yeah another late update for my stories. I don't try to look at the date I last updated anymore...whoops too late! **

**Anyway have I ever told you guys how much I love you? No? Well yes, I love all of you reviewers and readers verrrry much! I am truly pleased to hear you guys like this little plot so far and thanks for your support! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this latest update! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing 'cept this AU setting, nope, nope. **

_

* * *

_

"Over here, over here!"

_"Nngh!"_

_"Haha nice throw…for a girl! Let's see if you can catch better than you throw!"_

_"I'll show you!"_

_"Then here!"_

_"Ah! Uh, uh WAHHHH!"_

_"Layla what's wrong? What happened?"_

_"J-j-jimmy hit my face with the ball and I fell and hurt here!"_

_"S-sorry Mrs. Hamilton! It was an accident I swear!"_

_"I understand. It's okay sweetie, he didn't do it on purpose."_

_"I'm sorry Layla."_

_"See Jimmy even said sorry. Now run along and continue your game."_

_"No! I don't wanna!"_

_"Now Layla, I understand he hurt you, but you have to forgive people for their mistakes. You may never know when that person will become your friend and when you may need to depend on that person."_

_"Nnnn…"_

_"Haha now, now. Don't give me that look. So forgive Jimmy and have fun?"_

_"Okay…but only for you mommy…"_

_"Haha okay."_

_Silence and uncertainty._

_"Oh not going to play?"_

_"It still hurts here…"_

_"Well then, let mommy kiss the pain away…"_

* * *

"Itai itai itai…"

The person on top of me shuffled a bit relieving some of the pressure against my body, but not enough for me to escape.

"Ooh man…owww," The person moaned before gasping, "Oh my god, Boss is gonna kill me!"

'_I'll kill you myself if you don't get off of me soon,'_ I couldn't help but think to myself.

The person on top of me was female as her voice suggested and that the feel of her breasts confirmed. As she continued agonizing to herself, I could hear a very slight Asian accent that most people would miss. I sighed to myself. Really, this day just couldn't get any worse.

I guess I should've sighed sooner as it finally got her attention and made her realize that there was someone underneath her. And I'm supposed to be the blind one?

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sor-"

She paused in mid-sentence as if something caught her tongue. If anything I bet it was because she finally got a real look at me and recognized that I was the daughter of the CEO.

I coughed, snapping her out of her daze, "What, something on my face? And can you get off of me now? My arms and legs are getting numb." Yeah, not exactly polite, but I'm not exactly in a 'polite feeling' mood.

"Oh right!" She scrambled off of me, kneeing me in the thigh before she got up. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up."

"Nngh, I'm fine. I can get up myself."

"No really, take my hand. It's my fault you fell."

I arched an eyebrow at the direction I heard her voice coming from. Wow, she must either be making fun of me or completely stupid and she was getting on my nerves.

"I said I'm fine and can get up myself," I shot back as I started to get up.

"Ah but, but… Watch out there's a piece of gl-!!"

I winced as my hand landed on something sharp. Wonderful, I had completely forgotten about the broken bottles.

"-ass there… Ah! It's bleeding, let me get a bandage for that," With that she took my injured hand before I could protest and began carefully wrapping a bandage on it. How she got a bandage so fast I wouldn't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if she carried them around since, from what I knew so far, she was a walking accident waiting to happen.

She tightened the bandage one last time and then something soft, warm and comforting touched my hand.

_Thump_

_Thump _

_Thump_

As my mind started realizing what exactly she was doing, my heart…

_Thump _

_Thump_

_Thump thump _

_Thump thump thump_

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

Just who _is _she?

And _why _can't I push her away?

I found myself paralyzed as the air around me began to feel constricted and the loud clamor of the workplace was reduced to a murmur, until all sounds except for the inhale and exhale of my breathing and the beating of my heart remained.

The incessant drumming, pounding, ramming of my heart against my ribcage, threatening to escape it's bounds.

_I couldn't take it anymore._

"Sora! What are you do-"

A loud, shrilly female voice came and broke my trance.

_Thank god._

"Oh! Mia! I sorta… had an accident…Ehehehe…"

"No duh captain obvious. Man, boss is going to _kill _you."

"I know that _already_ and you're helping in the slightest you know."

I sat silently as I listened to their banter, since I was still too shaken up from what had happened before. And to top it off, the girl, who I assumed was named Sora, was still holding my hand.

"Oh!" It seemed Sora had finally remembered she wasn't alone and that she was holding my hand, "I'm sorry. I probably freaked you out kissing your hand like that all of a sudden, but it's a little habit I got from treating my little sister's boo boos ahaha…but anyway here, let me help you up."

She pulled me up and although I didn't like it, I held back my protest since I knew we would _never_ get back to work if I refused.

The other girl, Mia, whose voice I faintly remember hearing from the sales department, gasped, "M-m-miss Hamilton!"

So she finally recognized me. Go figure.

"Miss…Hamil…ton? Uhhh…EHH?"

I blinked. So Sora really _didn't_ know who I was before at all. Ugh, this is all giving me a headache. A big, _fricken_ headache.

"Miss Hamilton, I am so sorry for everything that happened. Please excuse Ms. Naegino here for her clumsiness. She's new and a bit rough around the edges if you get what I mean ehehe…" Mia tried to apologize, "I assure you I will take full responsibility as her senior."

"Whatever. It's none of my concern. Do what you want," I really didn't want to deal with any of this and I was already late to work. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must leave now."

"Um, uh Ms. Hamilton," Sora started to call out my name.

"WHAT?!" I snapped. Everything was pissing me off right now, the broken bottles, the noisy chatter of onlookers, my throbbing hand, and _her_. I wanted to escape from her stupid presence, from her strawberry perfume that had invaded my nose when she had clashed into me and never left. I just wanted to _leave_ and drown myself in my work. Was that so much to ask for?

Apparently it was.

I waited for her response, "Um, here, you forgot your walking stick…and your sunglasses," Sora said timidly.

Oh. Right.

She probably realized I was blind now as she lightly touched my hand with my items to let me know where they were. I took them from her and muttered a quick thank you. Hey, I was angry, but that didn't mean I didn't have manners, "Now, if you'll excuse me." I took my leave, before either one of them could say any more and headed to the elevators as fast as I could, blocking out the voices of everybody around me, _especially_ Sora's.

* * *

I opened the door to the lab and slammed it closed.

"Well I never thought I'll ever live to see the day where Princess Layla arrives tardy."

I grunted, "Hello to you too, Cathy."

My co-worker Cathy. A bit on the wild side, but can be serious if she really wants to. She's my senior here in the lab and was one of the few people who did not give a crap about my status or disability. Training was a bitch, for she criticized me bluntly and never let anything slide, but I've gotten to where I'm her equal now and only have her to thank.

"Now aren't you in a bitchy mood. More than usual of course."

But she's still annoying.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," I sarcastically said as I grabbed my lab coat and headed towards my chair placing my sunglasses and walking stick against my desk before plopping down into my chair with a sigh.

"So I guess that means you don't want to talk about it?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Please, I don't even want to remember what happened. Just thinking about it really pisses me off."

"Aww and I had hoped that today we could actually act like other co-workers and gossip about how some newbie ran over the beloved daughter of the founder of _Rola's Redolence._"

I groaned and slid my hand down my face, "It's spread throughout the entire company already?"

"Eh, you know word travels fast," Cathy said with an air of indifference.

"But is it really necessary? And it was only two minutes ago! Completely, fricken, unbelievable." I buried my head in my arms. "I wonder if father found out yet."

"Hah, I feel sorry for that girl if he did."

"I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

"He's a Hamilton; of course he's going to do something drastic." I gave her a glare, but she seemingly ignored it as she continued on, "He's probably going to talk to the manager of the department she works in, then fire her, then storm in here to check if you're alright."

"Yes, that's _just _what I need. More headaches," I unconsciously touched the bandage wrapped around my hand, "But he shouldn't fire her," I mumbled. Wait, did I just say that? Oh no…

I heard the sounds of Cathy's chair roll back as she jumped up exclaiming, "I must get a lotto ticket! World, I announce to you that our dear pessimistic 'Ice Queen' Layla officially has a heart!"

I attempted to grab her arm and drag her down to prevent embarrassing me further, but missed. So I tried to slap her instead…and missed again. Ugh.

"You know, I think it's so cute of you that you're trying to hit me and stuff when you know you're blind," Cathy said out in glee.

I huffed, "It's the thought that counts. Now sit down and stop embarrassing me. As if this morning wasn't enough."

"Okay okay, calm down sugar pie. Besides it's only us two in the lab right now. The others left as soon as you stormed in with your bitchy aura that was scaring people within a ten mile radius."

I shot her another glare, but didn't respond for fear of blurting out another thing she would use to her advantage.

My silenced seemed to give Cathy the hint that our conversation was now over as she didn't attempt to say anything anymore and I was thankful for it. If there was one thing Cathy was good at besides being straightforward, it was reading people's emotions and knowing when enough was enough.

It was silent as we each buried ourselves into our work. I closed my eyes, even though it didn't really make a difference, and took a deep breath. Finally, some silence.

It is here, in the lab, where I find tranquility. It is here where I can feel like I can _see _again. Thanks to my father.

My father, who was already a successful business man, was born with a heightened sense of smell. After mother died, my father was driven into a deep depression like I was. I still remember the nights I _accidentally _walked down his hallway late at night and catch him weeping in his room, various liquor bottles littered around the floor. It scared me to see him, my father, weak and in pain like that, but I also knew there was nothing I could do to help, since I was suffering from the same 'disease' as he was. He buried himself into his work and would have nothing to do with me or the outside world for that matter.

Then I went blind.

His paternal instincts went wild and became the overprotective father he is now. I never left his sight and even if I did, I always had a maid or caretaker take care of me. I became home schooled and honestly, I hated it. I hated all of it. I hated feeling weak because of my disability so I begged my father to let me go to school even though I didn't like going to school. He resisted my pleas, but finally gave in. I was satisfied, well, as satisfied as I could be, but then came the issue of what I would do _after_ school.

Turns out we had nothing to worry about.

Due to his heightened sense of smell, father often experimented with perfume making and made a hobby out of it. One day, a close friend of his, who was a perfumer, discovered one of his projects and was so impressed that he suggested my father to present it at an upcoming fragrance show. Looking at what _Rola's Redolence _is now, I guess it's safe to say that the audience took to his fragrances _really_ well.

How does that relate back to me? Well, seems that my father had thought way ahead about my future, no surprise there, and figured that I would be able to gain a career as a perfumer after my studies. I had inherited his ability and I was blind. Need I say more?

Unfortunately he had also thought ahead and knew that this way would be a perfect chance to keep me under his watch at all times, even with his busy schedule and workaholic attitude.

But no matter, I love my job.

I felt the bottles, searching for my current project, recognizing them from the shape and texture of the bottles. Finding it, I carefully unscrewed the lid and took a quick whiff of the aroma that was emitted. Immediately the fresh scent of white lilies accompanied by the nostalgic scent of lavender drifted through my nose and dissolved into the sweet smell of honey.

Over the years in the lab, I have discovered that by being surrounded by all the different scents enabled me to experience _sight_ in different forms. Here I can _see_ the citrus yellows and greens of lemons and limes to the purples and pinks of violets and carnations. I can experience being surrounded by a field of flowers. Experimenting with all the different scents of the rainbow, I can recreate memories, pictures and feelings to truly make me feel as though I'm still alive.

Closing the lid, I quickly jot some notes, later to be translated into Braille, on how to improve my latest fragrance. Quickly afterwards, I let myself go and let myself be engulfed into the sea of scents and their colors.

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

My cell phone alarm signaled that it was 5 o' clock and ready for me to head home. Sighing, I grudgingly put away my tools and project and packed up my belongings, getting ready to leave.

"Bye Cathy. Not leaving yet?"

"Naw, I still have something I need to finish. I'll see you tomorrow…Oh wait, isn't tomorrow your biweekly visit to your dad?"

I grumbled, "Don't remind me, but yes. I don't even see why he bothers since he buries himself in his work all the time anyway."

Cathy chuckled and said in a sickingly sweet sing song voice, "Like father, like daughter as they say," I glared at her for probably the hundredth time today, "But he really does care for you, you know."

I exhaled a deep breath, "I know, but it's annoying."

"As is the rest of the world to your eyes…ears, brain, etc…and one, two, three…one vicious glare at poor ol' Cathy," she wimpered, feigning hurt.

"Good_bye_ Cathy."

"Goodbye dear, cute Layla."

* * *

Reaching the steps of my apartment, that was owned by my father, I wiped my shoes on the doormat and stepped inside.

I was in a better mood as I always was after work and the events of this morning were beginning to disappear from my mind. For that, I was _especially_ grateful. I absolutely did not want to have any part of my life to be associated with anything related to this morning again. I'll make sure of that.

I started up the stairs to my room, thinking of what I would be having for dinner today.

"Welcome home Layla!" Said a woman with a British accent.

"Hello Sarah."

The apartment's landlord. A kind and cheerful woman, although a bit too cheerful for my tastes. We have a few conversations here and there, but other than that, I don't try to interact with her.

"And how was your day?"

Ugh, please, not this crap. I just wanted to go into my room as fast as I could, and then proceed to cook some pasta, take a nice shower and plop onto my bed to get a restful sleep so I can face my father for half a day. But manners were manners.

"It was good," I said in my most pleasant tone I could conjure at the moment.

"Wonderful! And I also have some wonderful news!" I raised an eyebrow, "You have a new neighbor!"

My heart sank. Yes, _very_ wonderful news, wonderful news my ass. Trying to look at the bright side, the new neighbor should be better than the hoodlums that lived there two years ago who never slept and kept hitting on me.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Here, why don't you meet her? Dear, come out and say hi to your neighbor!"

Then, as my new neighbor stepped out of her room, the smell of strawberries once again invaded my nose, conjuring all of the terrible memories of this morning back into my mind, clear as day.

"Um, hi Ms. Hamilton! I hope we'll get along and I'll do my best to be a great neighbor!" The dreadfully sweet and innocent voice of Sora Naegino happily, yet nervously said.

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If there is anything you feel that I need to fix or any recommendations you would like to give, please do so. I'm always up for improving myself! I also hope you enjoyed this new setting I came up with and I will be introducing more familiar faces and their new counterpart in future chapters. Is going to be anything related to the circus you ask? Honestly, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. We'll see :)**

**Comments/ Criticism is always appreciated and I'm thinking of updating 'Delirium' next, but no promises. Whatever suits my muse at the time ;)**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
